Over the Bedsprings
by Vetti
Summary: Gratuitous smut for the soul. [Eren x Levi]


In which Eren has grown to be humanity's strongest and the best way to utilize this gift is to fuck the title out of the former holder.

* * *

Eren puts in a finger at Levi's hole causing the shorter man to flinch involuntarily as he glared at the brunette who seemed to be too happy at the action.

"You fucking brat."

Eren smiled wider and inserted another finger into the orifice. Levi, not soon after, buried his head on his pillow—muffling a grunt from the sudden intrusion.

In a scissoring motion, Eren explored the caverns of Levi's insides and lowered himself onto Levi's position—who was face down on his pillow. Eren gently licked Levi's neck. Levi shook involuntarily at the cold feel of tongue on flesh however this didn't faze Eren.

"You're so warm inside, Levi."

A warm pink flush went up Levi's ears and Eren chuckled at the sight of the usually emotionless man.

"I'm gonna kill you."

"I'm gonna fuck you first."

Eren quickly pulled his fingers out of Levi and flipped the shorter man to face him and the sight of his former captain flushed with eyes glazed over and a slightly opened mouth from the muffling into his sheets was a truly appetizing image he'd like to keep and embed in his brain for an eternity.

Levi's brows met in anger over Eren's show of strength and defiance however this moment gave him some time to scan through the evolvement of the younger man through the years. Gone was the lanky, too tall for his physique, and ungraceful teenager. The man right in front of him was chiseled, strong, and handsome with a disgustingly large dosage of sex appeal. It was disconcerting to realize that this was the same brat five years ago. Levi's train of thought was cut when he felt something bigger than a finger position itself on his ass.

Levi directed such look at Eren but Eren only smiled and kissed Levi's forehead muttering a small, "cute".

Levi was about to reprimand Eren for calling him such vile words but his words were caught on his tongue when he suddenly felt something enter him. His eyes widened as he felt the hints of tears cloud his vision.

Eren looked at Levi with affection and caressed the side of his face.

Levi, with the last ounce of his strength, tried to flick off Eren's hands and flipped their positions, with him sitting on Eren, as he pulled himself out of the younger man's sex.

The tip of Levi's lips quirked a little when went a bit lower to position himself and direct his fingers onto Eren's own ass but before Levi could even move an inch from his position, Eren had already caught both his arms with one hand. Levi tried to move away and struggled against Eren's grip but it seems as if Earth has already crowned someone else as 'humanity's strongest' as the younger man was easily able to capture his limbs. Fuck.

Eren nodded.

"Well, if you're gonna be naughty about this then maybe we'll have to do this the hard way."

OH shit. Levi realized what Eren meant by the 'hard way'. He had experienced the brat's approach through the 'hard way' in a not-so-pleasurable manner when he got the spanking of his life. Eren enjoyed it a whole lot. He mostly did not.

"No!"

"And, what will make you convince me not to do that. Remember, Levi, I _am_ stronger than you."

At a loss for words, Levi bargained with the most relevant idea as of then, "I…m gonna ride you."

Eren's eyes sparkled at the insinuation of such act, "alright".

Levi sighed and looked back at Eren, "Okay… but I have to prepare myself…first."

Eren shook his head, "No, I should be able to do that."

"No, I'll do it. I'm not a child."

"I don't have sex with children, Levi."

"Right you don't."

"I mean it."

"Right."

"Okay, Levi you have two choices. You either let me prepare you or you go in without prep,"

Eren was so sure that with this bargain, Levi would absolutely let him in but he overlooked the shorter man's true defiance.

"No, I'll just put yours in now. Thank you very much."

"Your loss."

Levi bit his lip because _holy shit_ Eren was right. It was his loss and this may either end in blood or tears or both or goddamn whatever. He still had his dignity. Fuck the fucking brat for having a big dick.

"I'm waiting."

"Yeah, yeah, you fucking loser."

Levi pretended to be indifferent but inside, he was just really in deep turmoil.

"Okay," Levi breathed out.

Levi slowly lowered himself onto Eren as he felt the burn of the unbelievable stretch. He refused to look at Eren in the eye—he must've been making a really embarrassing face right now. Fuck. Levi bit his lips to block any sounds that Eren may like.

Eren grunted in pleasure as Levi's tight hole slowly enveloped his dick but it was all going too slowly for Eren likes. Eren was just about to jolt the shorter man out of his pace when he suddenly saw Levi's mesmerizing expression.

Levi had tears pooling on the sides of his eyes. The pink flush on his face only got darker as it highlighted the dark contrast of his lashes to his alabaster skin. Partly opened mouth which was also flushed was struggling to be closed and bitten off by the shorter man—no doubt not wanting to let out the sounds Eren liked so much to hear. He'll give the man two minutes.

Levi continued struggling with the searing pain as a mix of pleasure was slowly making its way into his psyche. He could feel his limbs turning jelly as a sound coming from the back of his throat was threatening to come out despite his apparent suppression. He failed to notice the taller brunette man staring at his expression in deep arousal and fascination.

Unable to his voice, Levi let out a gasp from the increase of the searing pain. It's almost as if, "d-did you just get b-bigger?"

Eren couldn't take it anymore. He kissed Levi's forehead and pulled Levi closer to him, a small portion of his dick pulling out from the small orifice. Levi felt like drowning and could only cling onto the nearest life support which was Eren. Eren let out an inward chuckle at the amount of self-preservation Levi had lost in the past few minutes. The position was sweet, Eren thought, but he didn't want _sweet._ Sweet could wait, but right now, he was horny and he was going to fuck the daylights out of the shorter man.

Levi clenched his fists against Eren's chest, not finding his strength in the process. Eren seemed to notice the small nuance and he just smiled at the action and pulled Levi closer until the spaced between them zeroed into nothing. Levi felt safe. But, obviously that wasn't the case.

Eren, without warning, pushed Levi upwards to a sitting position and pulled him down his dick. Levi gasped and tightened his clenched fists against Eren's chest as tears gently fell from his eyes. Eren held Levi's face and met the shorter man's gaze before kissing the shorter man passionately—his tongue dominating Levi's mouth completely. Levi, unable to move properly, couldn't even fight back the intrusion—but it was a welcome distraction from the searing pain of his behind.

As Eren deepened the kiss, he gently put himself up to sitting position; giving him a better grip on Levi and somehow also making the other man sink lower onto his sex.

Eren pulled away from the kiss to view how undone Levi was.

Levi's mouth trembled as he tried to bite his lip yet again. Levi made the mistake of looking back at Eren as his gaze met with the taller brunette and then he was so sure that there was an almost unnoticeable however significant change in girth of Eren's sex.

"That look should be illegal," Eren growled.

Without restraint, Eren sucked on Levi's nipples as roughly pulled Levi down to swallow his entire girth. Levi encircled his arms around Eren, afraid of falling off his position. This seemed to turn Eren on as he aggressively sucks on the shorter man's pink nubs.

Eren stopped sucking and moved his oral attention to Levi's lips instead as he captured the shorter man in a passionate lip lock—to momentarily draw his attention away from what Eren was planning to do.

Even now, Eren wasn't fully inside Levi's small orifice so he decided to try a little experiment on his adorable partner. While distracting Levi with his tongue, Eren groped Levi's ass hard before slowly inching towards Levi's occupied hole. Eren pushed a finger in without notifying Levi at all. Levi had a quick intake of breath when he felt the additional intrusion. Eren immediately pulled out his experimental finger, when he felt something tugging him at the back of his sex.

Eren whispered, "Brace yourself"

The thought didn't register immediately in Levi's brain but when he felt large hands covering his ass, that's when finally understood why.

Eren pulled Levi up and down his dick without remorse and Levi could only bury his head on Eren's neck to suppress the whimpers that were coming out of his mouth.

"S-stop it, Yeager!"

Eren stopped his motions, suspending Levi mid-air with his hands carrying the smaller man's ass as Levi's only means of support.

"What did you call me?"

"Y-yeager?" Levi stuttered.

"Say that again," Eren whispered to Levi's ears; an involuntary whimper escaping the shorter man's lips.

Levi tried reiterating his statement but was cut midway when Eren thrust himself upwards, deeper into Levi's orifice. Eren growled directly onto Levi's ears, "Again?"

"E-eren?"

Eren smiled and reversed their positions, pushing the shorter man down and thrusting himself inside Levi roughly in short intervals. Levi encircled his arms on Eren's neck, trying to hide his face from the tall brunette but failing miserably at it.

"I'm coming!"

"Wait, don't jus—!"

Levi flinched at the foreign feeling of the thick and sticky liquid inside but he, too, came not too long from Eren's release inside of him.

Levi's body limped afterwards, feeling tired from the rough treatment his body was put through. Eren, however, didn't waver. This was evident in the short refractory period that Levi has had the displeasure of experiencing first hand.

Eren grinned, "Again!"

Levi exclaimed disgruntled, "Again?"

Eren closed his mouth from the wide grin and nodded as he gently pulled out a little from inside of Levi and roughly thrust back into the warm orifice.

* * *

Slowly, the darkness dissipated into warm sunlight peeking from the curtains. As Levi gained consciousness, he also felt the gravity of hard limbs resting on his body—almost covering his entire frame. Squinting his eyes to adjust himself to the blinding light, all his memories suddenly just went rushing into his conscious.

An attractive hue of pink registered on Levi's face so he tried to remove himself from the previous position with the younger man. Thankfully, he wasn't as drained as he thought. He could still push off the taller man when the latter was still unconscious and not exerting any unwelcome force.

Levi pressed his hands on the mattress to steady him to walk as he slowly rose from his position, trying to sit for a moment before gently pulling himself upward to standing position. Levi tries to take a step forward but falls in the process.

Unbeknownst to the shorter man, Eren had already been awake since Levi had tried to pull himself up to standing position. When Eren saw Levi's rocky movements, he immediately understood what that meant and grinned at the insinuation.

Levi closed his eyes out of instinct in the fall but was surprised to see that he hasn't collided into the floor just yet. And, suddenly, he could feel familiar limbs wrapping around his torso. He could almost feel the mischievous grin painted on that brat's face and he wouldn't have any of that so he pulled off as strong as he can away from Eren and tried to take another step.

Like his previous attempt, he had only been unsuccessful and able to reap the consequences of such deviance as he fell on the floor—forced to be on all fours. Eren kept unfazed and still stayed by Levi's side trying to be as helpful as possible.

"Can you stop following me around? I don't need help!"

"Right?! This coming from the guy who just fell onto the floor the moment he tried walking. Yeah, sure, no need for help there, eh?"

"You have no say in what I do; I fix my own shit, you brat!"

"No! You need help and I'm going to help you whether you like it or not!"

"Don't you fucking dare."

"Oh yes, I do."

Levi was about to mouth off Eren when he felt a foreign feeling—of a strange fluid dripping off his asshole. Unluckily for him, Eren seems to have noticed the turmoil apparent on his face and immediately redirected his gaze to Levi's ass.

Levi felt the pink hue creep onto his face yet again. Eren remained stoic, however. Levi tried to put away Eren's evasive gaze from his behind by gradually lowering his bottom away from the taller man's gaze but was unsuccessful in doing so when Eren's gaze did not leave the consistently pouring liquid.

Levi covered Eren's eyes with his hands out of pure instinctual provocation. Eren put away the obtrusive hand—being so much stronger than Levi at that point.

"I think we need to clean you up."

Levi was about to protest when Eren suddenly manhandled the shorter man into the bathroom. Levi felt too drained to even struggle against the tight grip. Eren lowered Levi onto the bathtub without any instruction at all before turning on the water and joining the shorter man—holding Levi to standing position as the shorter man was involuntarily shaking as he sat down on the corner of the bath tub and pulled Levi onto a position whereby the shorter man is sitting directly above Eren.

Eren placed gentle kisses onto Levi's jugular. The first kiss earned Eren a gasp from the shorter man while the preceding ones caused Levi to bite his lips—trying not to let any sounds out. Eren stops his affectionate actions and buries his head on the nape of Levi's neck.

"But, we just d-did it?"

Eren hummed in response and traced his finger towards Levi's slightly loose orifice. Levi felt the moving limbs however didn't think much of it until he felt a familiar intrusion. Levi's eyes widened. He pulled away from Eren. The bathtub didn't have such a wide room for movement, however, so he only set a miniscule distance between him and Eren.

Eren followed Levi and placed more kisses on Levi's back as he roughly pushed a finger inside Levi without warning—the water gently rushed up at the rapid action.

"W-wait, the water's going in!"

Eren nibbled on Levi's ear and hummed in response while he thrust his sole finger inside Levi.

Levi whimpered and spoke in small voice, "I'm still s-sore."

Eren gritted his teeth at the small voice that came out of the shorter man and growled, "You're not gonna let me rest, are you?"

Levi appears to be confused at the frustrated statement until it all becomes clear when something bigger pushes against his ass again, "W-wait, Eren!? I told you to—mmff!"

Eren kissed Levi hard as he roughly thrust into the shorter man. Levi trembled at the sudden intrusion. He might have been a bit stretched from last night, causing Eren to go in faster but that didn't change the fact that he was feeling very raw while some water was also getting in him.

"Eren, pull out! Dumb—shit, you feel so big," Levi exclaimed, close to tears.

This only made Eren thrust harder into the dark-haired man, causing Levi to hold onto the brunette harder as he tried to keep up with the violent thrusts. Eren held Levi tight and bit on the shorter man's neck, eliciting a gasp from Levi before cumming inside the other man.

Levi weakly tried to tell Eren off, "Hey, dumbass, you can pull out now."

Eren shook his head as he buried it in Levi's shoulder, "Just a little more."

"I'm serious. You should really pull out now."

"No."

"NOW."

"No."

"I hate you."

Eren pulled away from Levi a little, showing the shorter man a devious smirk, "Oh well, I guess you could take one more round, eh?"

Levi panicked at the suggestion and flailed against the grip, "N-No! I mean, just…I…it's ok. You can just stay, um, inside."

Eren's grinned widened as he embraced the shorter man tighter, "Ah, I love you."

Levi blushed and whispered, "Me too."

"Wait, are you seriously getting hard again!?"

* * *

Favorite and review if you liked it. Happy Holidays, y'all! :)


End file.
